School Crashers Event
School Crashers, is the second event campaign of 2018. Introduced with Version 1.27, the School Crashers Event is an event that adds new, dice, homemarkers, a board, and minigames to the game. The event is the first event to break the traditional seasonal event model. __TOC__ Overview :In one of many potential OJ parallel universes, , , , & are enjoying their school life at Embimanyou Private Academy. That is, until an accident leaves their teacher, , as a talking head! Will they be able to get NoName's body parts back from the that roam the school before they they get expelled?! *The goal of the event is to retrieve NoNames body parts from the rats infesting the school. This requires the player to play many games in single player or multiplayer, and participate in multiple minigames to retrieve each part. body parts are not guaranteed to be in any match and can occur in any of the minigames, thus recovering each piece may take some time. The full story can be viewed here. Minigames Unlike any other event prior, the School Crashers! event features unique minigame panels that appear randomly around the board every 3 turns by a Playground! Field Event. The panels can appear on any panel with exception of panels and when active negate the effect of the panel they are on top of. Thus if a player lands on an panel with a minigame panel over it, no encounter with a NPC will occur. There are a total of 4 possible minigames triggered by this panel and each game uses special cards, as seen below. :*Frost Walk: Turns panels the player walks over including the panel they stop on into panels. :*Poppo Dice: You roll two dice for all your actions (similar to ). :*Poppo Stop: Miss next turn (same effect as ). :*Poppo Reverse: Walk backwards (same as field event) :*Set a Bomb: Same type of bomb as those in the field event. Minigame 1 - Match 2 Match 2 is a relatively straight forward game. When the player enters the minigame they will be presented with 8-12 facedown cards. The player begins by rolling a single dice. The player will be shown the amount of cards rolled. So if the player rolls a six, they will be shown 6 cards, likewise if they roll 1, they will only be shown one of the cards. The player then has 3 attempts to match all the pairs. If the player succeeds, they will receive the effect of the last pair they matched. If the player fails after 3 attempts, they will receive a random card effect. Minigame 2 - Track the Card Track the Card is a classic card minigame similar to Match 2. The player is presented with 4-6 cards. The cards are shown face up for roughly 2 seconds and then flipped face down. The cards then scramble at a steadily increasing speed for around 6 seconds. The player will then need to pick a card, and they will receive the effect of whichever card they draw. Minigame 3 - Spin the Wheel Spin the Wheel is another minigame that plays exactly like it sounds. The player is presented with a wheel that features 4-8 card effects listed on it. The player will have 10 seconds total to stop the wheel or the game will automatically stop it. Wheels come in 3 different speeds that determine when the player's click will register relative to the pointer leaf at the top of the wheel. The player should try to recognize the speed in the first 5 seconds of spinning and then use the proper action based on it (The rules apply for all wheel sizes): *Slow speed: Click when the desired item is below the top pointer. *Moderate speed: Click when the desired item is 90 degrees to the left of the center. *Fast speed: Click when the desired item is at the bottom of the wheel. Minigame 4 - Whack a Poppo Whack a Poppo is based off of "whack-a-mole" where the player must use 's mallet on s dressed in the Rad Poppo color while avoiding s and s. Each Poppo is worth 100 points. If the player strikes an Alte, they will lose half of their points and if a player strikes a Tomomo, they will lose 1/4 of their total points. The higher the player scores, the more likely they are to receive a better effect, however, they may still receive a bad effect.The result of 500 Whack a Poppo minigames as recorded by Discord user Machinewarlock: Results Chart Like all minigames, there is no guarantee that the part will drop. The player must score a minimum of 2300 points (lowered from 2600), have Dapper Poppo on the left to get the part, and make no mistakes.Confirmed by Fruitbat developer, Rive, on Discord, and then reconfirmed post patch. NoName's Body Parts The goal of these minigames is to collect the four missing parts of 's body which are dispersed amongst different minigames. As of Version 1.27.1 Hotfix NoName's parts can be found in any minigame. This includes 4 parts: His right arm, his torso, and his legs. If any part is present in a minigame (besides Whack a Poppo), NoName's head will appear on the wheel panel or card to signify such. Which part the player receives will be random. The parts can be found in both single-player (with the exception of campaign) and multiplayer. It should also be noted that unlike the Summer Event, when one player gets the part, the other players will NOT get the part as well. The probability of a part appearing increases the more games played.Confirmed by Fruitbat developer, Rive, on Discord. If the player is using single player they should NOT press shift or control, as a penalty will be applied to the probability.Confirmed by Fruitbat developer, Rive, on Discord. It should also be noted that if the player looses connection mid-game after winning one of NoName's parts, they will still keep the part after losing connection. New Items *The school uniform color are unlocked by collecting all of NoName's body parts. *All items with the exception of the school uniforms are random drops. *NoNames Whistle is an accessory not a color. *The school outfits are a color, similar to the Dapper Poppo color. Costumes and Colors Dice and Point Markers :::;Dice :::;Home Markers :::;Board Trivia *NoName's body parts were originally tied to specific minigames. His torso could only be found on Spin the Wheel, his legs on Match 2 and Track the Card, and his arm on Whack a Poppo. Each part appeared as is, (instead of NoName's head) to show that a part was present. This was changed in Version 1.27.1 (Hotfix 1). *When the event was originally released, the Whack a Poppo Event was bugged. Even though the prize was suppose to require 2600 points, no mistakes, and Dapper Poppo, some players received a NoName part with scores as low as 1800 and without Dapper Poppo. The minigame was later overhauled in Version 1.27.1 to fix most of the bugs, make the game easier, and lower the score cap necessary for a part. *Sakura Smackdown is both the first board to feature panels and the board that introduced the panels to the game. The panels were originally green but switched to pink in Version 1.27.1, after user feedback. References ---- Category:Events